


Eternally Yours

by severed_lies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/U, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severed_lies/pseuds/severed_lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus survives Nagini's attack with the help of an old friend and lover. Just a small glimpse into Severus' new life to reassure that he indeed survives! Definately AU. Written for Snape After Deathly Hallows fest on Live Journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally Yours

_**"There are mysteries which men can only guess at, which age by age they may solve only in part."** _

_**Bram Stoker, Dracula** _

 

Severus gasped in his first breath of the day and shook off the crumbling remnants of sleep. The scent of the rich loam in the moist darkness was an unexpected comfort. The unnaturally slow beat of his heart became deafening, prompting him to rise.

 

He walked stiffly from his bed of English soil to the luminescent bathing pool in the adjacent room. He had yet to ask about the absolute, yet invisible barrier between the chambers. There had been so many questions to ask these past few days, questions much more urgent than the nature of the blood wards in the dwelling he now called home.

 

The steam rising from the water compelled him to enter its welcoming heat. The natural hot spring bubbled gently as he sank into it, and Severus thought it brilliant that Sanguini had built such a comfortable home in this large cavern.

 

Severus' eyes were becoming accustomed to the darkness, and Sanguini assured him that his vision would improve quickly so that the need for lanterns and candles would only be necessary for his laboratory work. Even though he had researched the requirements of his new form, many things about his present life were mystifying, most of all the supreme contentment he now felt.

 

As Severus soaked in the pool, the mineral salts dissolved any trace of dirt from his smooth, pale skin. He was still startled to see such perfection. All of his well-earned scars were gone. Even the bite marks, those from Nagini and Sanguini, were no longer evident; not even the magical signatures of those bites had remained.

 

Now Severus had his sustenance happily provided, his nights free from the uncomfortable press of humanity, his days entombed in the delightful embrace of the earth herself. Sanguini had somehow procured his books and research notes and had provided a well appointed laboratory in which to work. "You mustn't question these things," Severus thought, "your life of sacrifice has been richly rewarded. You needn't worry about erstwhile saviors, lackadaisical werewolves or dunderhead children.

 

You are free to do whatever you want, free to experience the fullness of love, free to be indulged in an embarrassingly opulent manner."

 

Sanguini, his old friend, had come to him many times during that long and desperately lonely year he served as Hogwart's Headmaster. Severus was grateful for the distraction that Sanguini's visits provided, however brief they may have been. He was flattered at the attention the older vampire lavished upon him in those dark days.

 

They had spent many hours together this past year, planning to protect Severus from what both thought would be the ultimate attack by the Dark Lord and the serpent familiar Nagini. The theory of blood protection, from a potion to meld Sanguini's blood with an anti-venin base, proved to be quite on the mark. Severus never doubted the need for such a protection and he welcomed the chance to live a new life, even if that meant living it as a vampire.

 

Sanguini had always flirted with Severus, but Severus never took the time to indulge in the vampire's blatantly sexual interest. But when Sanguini came to take Severus home, after that terrifying night in the Shrieking Shack, when neither of them were certain that the blood protection would hold, their emotional reunion led to a frantic coupling.

 

Severus and Sanguini forged a bond that night, one that surprised them both. Dark magic was never truly predictable, and that bond was especially welcomed by Severus, who had never before had the privileged of a requited love. Sanguini's flirting had hidden a deep love for Severus, one that he was not able to hide once the bonds were in place.

 

Severus was interrupted from his reverie by the entrance of Sanguini to the bathing chamber. He marveled that the vampire, (no, the other vampire, he mustn't forget his new form), so easily and comfortably walked throughout the place without clothing. To be so uninhibited was a wonder to Severus.

 

Sanguini slid into the water next to Severus, sighing in obvious pleasure.

 

"Good evening beloved," Sanguini said as his hand stretched out to caress Severus' face.

 

Severus pressed his cheek into Sanguini's palm, overwhelmed with the sensations of love and protection, sensations that he never dared hoped to experience. He felt so disconnected to his former life, his pain and loneliness a bitter memory.

 

Severus turned slightly to Sanguini, saying "It is a good evening. It smells like rain tonight."

 

Sanguini laughed as he reached out a free hand and touched the tip of one finger to Severus' well formed nose saying, "Well, that is one sense that had no need of enhancement."

 

In mock retaliation, Severus grasped the offending finger and drew it into his mouth. He scraped his newly sharpened teeth against each joint, eliciting a groan from his lover.

 

Sanguini grabbed Severus by the long fall of glossy black hair and battered the soft lips with such a force that the first scrape of his sharp teeth drew a beading of blood. His nostrils flared as he took in the heady smell. Severus moaned in anticipation.

 

Sanguini then drew his finger across those luscious lips, capturing the drops of crimson delight, then drawing the finger greedily into his own mouth.

 

Sanguini accio'd a stone goblet which contained the fruits of his labor from earlier that night. He handed the still warm fluid to Severus saying, "Drink, my love."

 

Sanguini watched as his precious Severus quickly drained the goblet. Sanguini's protective manner no longer bothered his old friend. Such treatment in years past would have earned him a scathing look and a cold dismissal. Now, his words were rewarded with a warm smile, one that was filled with genuine gratitude.

 

Severus placed the goblet to the side, then melted into Sanguini's outstretched arms. Their normally cold flesh was still pleasantly warmed, both by the water and their recent exertions.

 

Sanguini sighed again as he wrapped his arms around Severus, and they held each other for a long while, wrapped up in contentment and love that neither had expected to find.


End file.
